gleefandomcom-20200222-history
(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung at Sectionals by the New Directions with solos from Quinn and Sam. Will decides Sam and Quinn should sing (despite Rachel's outburst) after Emma gives Will the advice that his setlist is becoming too predictable and the Glee Club is bursting with talent. Will decides to pick the winner from the duets competition (featured in Duets) to sing lead during their Sectionals competition. Lyrics Sam with New Directions harmonizing: Now I've Had the time of my life No, I've never felt like this before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn with New Directions harmonizing: 'Cause I've Had the time of my life And I owe it all to you... Sam (New Directions Girls): I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Quinn (New Directions Girls): We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Sam and Quinn (New Directions Girls): Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) (Quinn: Ohh) Sam: Just remember Quinn: You're the one thing Sam: I can't get enough of (New Directions Boys: '''I can't get enough of) '''Quinn: So I'll tell you something Sam and Quinn: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love!) Because! '''Sam and Quinn with New Directions: I've had the time of my life No, I never felt This way before (New Directions Boys: Never felt this way) Yes,(' with New Directions Girls:' I swear,) It's the truth And I owe it all to you Sam: Hey, baby! Quinn (New Directions Girls): Hey, baby! With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Sam (with New Directions Boys): So we'll (just let it go) (Don't be afraid to lose control), no (New Directions Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Quinn: Yes I know what's on your mind When you say, Quinn with New Directions Girls: "Stay with me tonight" (Sam: '''Stay with me!) '''Sam: Just remember! Sam with New Directions Boys: You're the one thing Quinn with New Directions Girls: I can't get enough of (New Directions Boys: I can't get enough of) Sam with New Directions Boys: So I'll tell you something Sam and Quinn: This could be love (New Directions: 'This could be love!) Because ('Mercedes: Oh hey, yeah!) Sam and Quinn with New Directions: I've had the time of my life No, I never Felt this way before (New Directions Boys: '''Never felt this way) Yes,( with New Directions Girls:' I swear,) It's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I (' New Directions Girls: I've) had the time of my life ('''Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) And I've searched through every open door (New Directions Boys: 'Every open door) 'Til I found the truth ('Mercedes: It's the truth!) And I owe it all to you Sam with New Directions harmonizing: Now I've (Quinn: I've) Had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (Quinn: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you! New Directions: ''' Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! '''Sam and Quinn with New Directions: (with Santana: 'I've had!) the time of my life ('Mercedes: Of my life!) No, I never Felt this way before (Santana with New Directions Boys: Never felt this way!) Yes, I swear (Mercedes: Yes, I swear) It's the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth!) And I (with Mercedes: owe it all to you) 'Cause I've had the time of my life (Sam: Had time of my life!) And I've searched Through (with Mercedes: every open door) (New Directions Boys: Every open door) 'Til I found (Santana: 'Til I found) the truth (Mercedes: The truth) And I owe it all to (with Santana and Mercedes: you!) Santana and Mercedes with New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Sam: Now I've (Quinn: I've) had Sam and Quinn: The time of my life Errors *Will says he won't do what he normally does in this Sectionals, but Mercedes still sings the big notes in the performance, which is during a duet. *Santana and Mercedes provides backing vocal for this number. *This is Lauren's debut performance as a member of New Directions. Gallery Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Fabrevans6.gif 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg GleeSpecEdQuinnandSam.jpg Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg I've_had_the_time_of_my_life.gif time life.png TTOMLSam.jpg TTOMLQuinn.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg TTOMLFinchel.jpg TTOMLBrittany.jpg 673810_1301212900342_full.jpg tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo7_250.gif i've had the time of my life.jpg i've had the time of my life.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two